The Wrong Crowd
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: Mello left Matt behind when he left whammy's, and now Matt's back with a vengance. Secretly the whole point of this story is to bask in how badass Matt is. Teen for language. Matt/Mello


MattxMello; The Wrong Crowd

xxx

I parked my motorcycle in front of the abandoned looking building like a man with a score to settle.  
Which I imagined made sense, considering I _was_ a man with a score to settle. I sat on the motorcycle for a while as the engine growl turned into a hum, and then an unhappy silence. I leaned forward, sliding my goggles down for a better look at the supposedly abandoned building in front of me. If a few rumors and some street punks could be trusted, this was where that sonofabitch was hiding out. Where Mello was waiting like a rat from a cat. Except the cat he was hiding from had sources and guns and went by the name of the law. The police may be a rather pansy-ass cat, but it was a fat one.  
Usually, I try to avoid street kids and following around rumors and leading myself on wild goose chases. Hell, I usually try my best to avoid going outside at all. But when I heard a rumor that Mello was hanging around this town, I put my games down and hauled my ass out the door. And soon enough, I had heard about his hideout, which happened to look much shabbier when it was looked through bare eyes and not tinted by goggles. It sadly gave me some satisfaction to think of Mello living in a shabby place in the bad side of town. That reminded me of my goal, and I got off my motorcycle, pocketing the keys. I was craving a cigarette, but I knew that now probably wasn't the best time. This whole operation was probably, no it was a stupid idea, but no force in hell was going to stop me from seeing Mello again.  
Like I said, I had a score to settle.  
I walked straight to the door, setting my face stony and calm. I walked the same way.  
Calm like a bomb.

Now anybody knows that you can't really just waltz right up to the headquarters of a well-known, temperamental, powerful mob. However, nobody seems to know how the hell else you're supposed to approach it. So I decided I might as well waltz myself right up to the door.  
Which earned me maybe three guns pointed at my head, held by some very unattractive, angry, on-edge mobsters. But I had at least planned that far ahead, and I held my hands up (although I did it with a show of lazy boredom, because no man, well at least I don't like to be submissive.) Then I told them something I knew would at least perk their interest; a message I desperately needed to get back to Mello.  
"Hey, I know you've got some questions, and I know you aren't going to shoot me because if you did Mello would be very, very angry with you. Let me guess, Mello's just as PMS as always, right? Does he still have that horrid inferiority complex? Who am I kidding, of course he does…" and at that point I stopped my ramble, because the guys with the guns started looking a little angrier. Damn, talk about high strung.  
"And why the hell would Mello care if we shot some random punk?!" the guy who said that spit a little as he talked, which was pretty nasty. But at least they hadn't filled my brain full of bullets. I turned my gaze toward him, keeping my body stone still, knowing how jumpy these kinds of people could be.  
"Listen, you just tell Mello that a kid with red hair and stripes is here to see him. He'll let me in, trust me."  
The three thugs gave each other a look, and I held my breath. Then one of them left, walking to a door opposite the room, obviously on his way to give Mello the message.  
Perfect.  
The other two guys kept their guns pointed at me while we all waited for the messenger to return. I tried my best to look around the room without moving. There were no other doors except the one I came in through and the one on the other side of the room, which sucked because it meant not a lot of escape routes. Other than that it was a pretty basic empty run down room, complete with rust and a blatant lack of light. Really fantastic décor.  
It seemed like forever until the third guy returned, and when he gave a nod to the others the guns were lowered from my head. However I was then very rudely shoved in the back with the end of a gun followed by a grunt of "move it." Mobsters were really such great conversationalists. However everything was going according to my sort-of-kind-of very well thought out plan, so I did what I was told.  
I went through the door and found myself in a room very different from the one I had just come from. However I couldn't take time to notice it, because he was sitting right smack in the middle of the room, on an overstuffed couch.  
_A fucking zebra print couch._  
My heart skipped a beat when I saw him, and my jaw automatically clenched. I kept my hands loose at my sides, not showing my rage by clenching them. I had been waiting for this way too long to screw it up now.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mello spoke, his eyes slightly wide from what must have been shock, his hand loosely gripping one of his chocolate bars.  
Damn, that sure brought back memories.  
"Wow. It really is you. I feel like I've seen a ghost."  
I hadn't heard Mello's voice in years. In fact, the last time I heard Mello's voice was when he spoke his last parting words before he ran away from wammy's.  
Hearing it again gave me goose bumps.  
"You look like it too. You're white like a sheet, you seen the sun lately? What, couldn't beat him at anything else so you started competing with Near for who can be palest? The look looks better on him, to be honest."  
Mello's eyes narrowed to a nasty glare. So much rage all directed at me.  
Damn, that felt good.  
"So when did you become a wiseass, huh? I don't remember you like that at all."  
_'You have no idea who the hell I am.' _"Will you back your goons off, I'm getting tired of playing please don't shoot."  
Mello waved a hand at the three guys with guns pointed at me, and they backed off, pointing their guns at the floor.  
_'Yes. He fell for it.' _  
I sighed, moving my arms back and lacing my fingers together behind my head.  
"So Mello, these your new BFF's? You joined a gang now, huh? Back at wammy's you always had all this pent up anger you know, but I guess I never thought it would turn into you becoming a delinquent. Shoulda figured though. That you'd make all the stupid decisions. You _always_ had a problem with letting your emotions get the better of you. I suppose leaving wammy's was just your first bad decision. And then because it's you, the mistakes just grew from there. And now here you are. Hanging with the **wrong kind of crowd.**"  
There was a dead silence after that. Then Mello laughed right in my face. He stood up slowly, walking closer. _'Yeah, closer. Do what I planned you would. Get closer, make this easy for me. Play your part._  
"What the hell Matt? Tell me you did not come here to preach to me." He stood in front of me now with a casual stance.  
"Just the facts. You're hanging with the wrong kind of crowd. Because that's who you are. You're the wrong kind of everything."  
Then I did it.  
I pulled out the gun and pointed it to his head like a man with a vengeance.  
The atmosphere in the room changed instantaneously. All of a sudden with a rush of wind there were maybe six guns of various sizes pointed at me. But I didn't look at anything else, I didn't dare. I kept my eyes focused on Mello's, and stepped closer so my body was almost pressed to his. I lowered my voice.  
"That's probably why you wanted me so bad back then, huh? You're every kind of wrong, and everything includes the category of sexuality. So tell me something Mello."  
I could tell that the gang members were wondering what the hell to do, but I ignored them completely. All of my attention was on Mello. I looked him dead in the eye.  
"Am I still the wrong kind of guy for you?"  
And Mello smirked as he answered.  
"Yes. The perfect kind of wrong."  
And I smirked too.  
Mission accomplished.  
I sighed and finally moved my head to glance around the room.  
"So, you wanna call your goons off again? Damn Mello, you're hanging out with some jumpy people these days."  
Mello stepped back and waved his hand again. "Calm down guys. It's all fine. Really. Chill."  
I chuckled as all the gang members lowered their guns with hilarious confused expressions on their faces. But Mello ignored them and sat back on the couch and I followed him, lazily plopping down next to him.  
I shifted my goggles and dug around my pocket for my pack of cigarettes 'cause damn did I need one. I finally fished out the pack and removed a cigarette.  
I looked over to Mello like today was a perfectly normal day and nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.  
"Got a light?"  
Mello's eyes wandered the room until he found a lighter and tossed it to me coolly. I caught it and lit the cigarette gratefully.  
I leaned back and took a drag like a guy who has just got his boyfriend back.


End file.
